Electronic devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon electronic devices and have come to expect increased functionality. Some examples of electronic devices include desktop computers, laptop computers, cellular phones, smart phones, media players, integrated circuits, etc.
Many electronic devices include a display for presenting information to consumers. For example, portable electronic devices include displays for allowing digital media to be consumed at almost any location where a consumer may be. For instance a consumer may use an electronic device with a display to check email, view pictures, watch videos, see social network updates, etc. In many cases, larger displays enhance usability and enjoyment for consumers.
However, the power requirements of a display may be problematic. For portable electronic devices, the power requirement of a display may significantly limit the battery life. The increasing demand for reducing power consumption while providing the same viewing experience for the consumer may be problematic. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods for reducing the power consumption of a display may be beneficial.